User talk:Wonderwalrus/Archive 1
Welcome! Wonderwalrus, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :PS: No, I do not think there are walruses in Metroid. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to say hi, and tell you to check out my blog page when you have the time, and that Zoomers are amazing. Metroid Master 01:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Complants What is wrong with you? Why do you keep bringing the 'list of SSB characters' back for? It is Irrelevant... :Samus is in Smash Brothers. Those characters make appearances alongside Samus in Smash Brothers. And what's a complant? Is it like a compla'i'''nt? Great Mara 22:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Why are you attacking Walrus Maxxyboy? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Wonderwalrus. This message is to inform you that an image you recently uploaded, Samus Walrus.jpg, has been deleted in accordance with the Images Policy because it was a fanart image, yet did not bear the proper fanart tag, which must be added after the image is uploaded, nor did it bear a licensing tag, which must be selected when the image is uploaded. Please read the Images Policy in its entirety before uploading any more images to Wikitroid, paying special attention to the sections of the policy dealing with fanart. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page, , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) An image you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, File:Giant_Sidehopper.gif, has been deleted for the following reasons: *It was incorrectly licensed *It was an exactly duplicate of the image Metroid-bigbluehopper.gif You incorrectly tagged the image you uploaded with a Public Domain tag, while it should have been tagged with a fairuse tag. Also, you uploaded a duplicate image. You should check articles on the subject you are uploading an image of to verify that the image has not already been uploaded, and, at the very least, you should check the image's description page after it has been uploaded and make sure it is not marked as the duplicate of another image, and if it is, immediately tag it for speedy deletion. I strongly advise that you (re-)read the Images Policy, and please remember that, like any other policy here at Wikitroid, repeated and consistent violation of the Images Policy may result in a ban, in this case, on uploading images. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page or connect to our IRC chat channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that's all correct. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Bummer That's a downer. I liked my samus walrus, but I understand. Copyrighting and all that jazz... Wonderwalrus 21:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome... I did something nice for you; I restored your image and gave it proper image licensing. Just be sure to do this in the future. Thank you RoyboyX, thank you. Also, please stay and make more edits :P. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it would seem that RoyboyX doesn't know the difference between a licensing tag and a fanart tag. He only added the fanart tag. The image still needs a licensing tag. It is your responsibility to add the licensing tag to the image. If you don't do so within seven days (one week), it will be deleted again. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : :...well, I looked at the licensing page... (but i don't know HOW to put the tag on t my image) I know why i need a licensing tag, just not how to do it.Wonderwalrus 12:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I added the fanart tag for you. You need to say whether you drew the picture or if you got it from someone else. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I drew the picture myself, but I don't know what to do in order to create fanart and licensing tags. (I would like to know, though) Wonderwalrus 13:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) You have to type two of these: { and then place Fanart or Fairuse or whatever in between, then put two of these: }. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ...Oh. then the licensing tag is added before the image is uploaded, right? Wonderwalrus 13:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) When you upload the image you can choose the licensing at the top (this does not include fanart). You have to go to the image and type what I said if the image is fanart, as well as state who created the fanart, be it you or Da Vinci (:P). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I think i get it. I upgraded my samus walrus picture and i believe it has the correct tags now. Thank you VERY much for your help. :3= (by the way, that's a walrus) Your edit to Super Metroid I would like to praise you for the removal of the red link for WarioWare: Smooth Moves, but I am warning you that it has a risk of revert (though I will not do it). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, I concur with your removal of the link, but I was warning you that someone might revert it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. You should have reverted it RoyboyX. And WonderWalrus should have never removed them. People have been saying that for the past few weeks, and I just said that in the Forum:Project Other M. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 02:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) about Ridley Ridley is actually not the only boss able to best Samus in a fight. The SA-X was stronger than Samus for all of Metroid Fusion but the ending. Dark Samus actually beats Samus along with The other hunters in Corruption in one cutscene. Mother Brain almost kills Samus in the end of Super Metroid, but then the Infant Metroid rescuses Samus and gives her the Hyper Beam. Metroid Master 01:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ... and why are you telling me this? Just wondering. I did make an edit to Ridley's page, but it was to the Trivia section. Also, doesn't the Omega Metroid almost kill Samus too? Wonderwalrus 01:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I will admit maybe that was a little random. I think what I mean't to say was Latinlingo undid your edit. He said that since Other M is coming out, it's to early to tell, because there is the potential that others like Kraid and Mother Brain could appear in Other M, and this game does happen after Super Metroid. I'm not saying they will, it's just a thought. And yes, the Omega Metroid in Fusion almost did kill Samus, only to be stopped by the SA-X. Another thing to think about, the ending in Fusion mirrors the end of Super Metroid somewhat. Metroid Master 20:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ...Yes. That was random. But how did Latinlingo undo my edit? I just checked and it's still there. I think we're talking about different edits, you and I... Wonderwalrus 01:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thats actually happened to me alot, your computer may have loaded the page, but an older version of the page. On my computer Latinlingo had undid your edit and his reason was as I metioned earlier. Another thing, it's probably not that your computer is defective, it's just that loading pages and the wikia editor can sometimes be a little (or if your me, alot) glitchy. Metroid Master 02:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. While writing this I lost the game. I made the statement that Ridleys Brawl attacks were similar to Dyna Blades, not the one about him surviving the Zebes explosion. Latinlingo would be right about that, it's too early to tell if he's the only one to live. Wonderwalrus 01:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Oh, foot. I just lost the game too... Template:Cleanup-oou Could you explain to me what you were trying to do here? I don't exactly like it when people break things, especially templates, and then don't fix it or revert their edits. Also, to this end, you might want to start using edit summaries to explain what you're doing in an edit like this. One really should use edit summaries for every edit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was weird. One moment I was looking at the Articles in need of cleanup, next I was there. What I actually was trying to do was remove the category "articles in need of cleanup" from an article I was looking at. I messed up the template, then tried to fix it. I'll go change it back if it's not correct. Wonderwalrus 02:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not necessary; I reverted your edits. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok, thank you, and once again, I am really sorry. I edited something wrong, then attempted to fix it (the wrong way). I should just ask you guys next time i screw something up... :Wonderwalrus 02:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: RFC-? Hello there. RfC (the "f" is usually left lower case) stands for R'equests '''f'or 'C'omment, which means many things on different sites, but here it refers to our process for changing policies and things like that. For example, an RfC was used to decide what should happen to all of those "cameo and crossover" articles that have since been mostly deleted. You can see all of our RfCs, both current and previous, here. Rollback is a term that describes a restricted ability that administrators and approved users have on the wiki. It's essentially an extra button that they see when they view an edit which allows them to instantly revert it if it's vandalism. You can get more details about rollback and here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Zoomermail Hi, just thought I would try Zoomermailing you. ... What a funny name for contacting one another. :D Metroid Master 22:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No I haven't got 100% yet, mostly because i've been on Wikitroid. Metroid Master 23:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Zoomers Hi Wonderwalrus, I have an urgent message for you. Go to the talk page for Zoomers and read the bottom, I really need a second opinion. Metroid Master 20:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats epic that you got Fusion. That gave me a thought, maybe I can help you look for Zero Mission, I'll look for it next time I go to gamestop. Metroid Master 01:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Homemade video question Sure, if you tag it correctly. But, I don't think you can directly upload videos to Wikitroid; you'll have to do something like upload it to YouTube first (and you can then directly include the video from YouTube using tags). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Zero Mission Speedrun I don't think credits count toward the speed run. The credits are technolly a cutscene, and all cutscenes do not add to your time. For the most part, only the parts where you can control Samus will count. By the way, about Zoomers in Other M. After reasearhing, I have come to this conclusion. Are Zoomers in Other M? The answer is a big fat NO, with a big fat BUT. No they are not there, BUT remember that Geemer is a mistranslation, so you can take this in one of two ways. You can say that only Geemers are in Other M, or you can say that there are Zoomers in Other M (hu, whats a Geemer, never heard of it :D). Metroid Master 23:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, want to know whats funny. The Samus Aran page is an Article to be expanded :D. Metroid Master 23:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) That's because it needs more manual descriptions and stuff in the official data section. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna go with the one that says Geemers are Zoomers (since technically they are) and celebrate that Zoomers are in Other M. Geemers are a specified task force of Zoomers designated to be disuised as another species. Ho Ho Ho, you'd think this website'd know everything there is to know about Samus. I guess not. Wonderwalrus 02:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why pirates would do stupid things like that. It gives us an excuse to make fun of them though (in a good way, i.e. the adventures of the space pirate brothers). Metroid Master 20:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Fish Haha, I saw this the other day. How original :D. Metroid Master 20:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Our Agreement Not talking about Metroid? You can't be serious. Thats like me saying you can't talk about Kirby. I know you like Kirby, I don't mind if you talk to me about Kirby. But no Metroid? I don't think thats going to happen. :) Metroid Master 01:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Another good point, but heres my counter argument. This may sound strange but I have noticed it lately. I (on purpose) don't start conversations with Metroid. In fact, I notice that YOU '''are the first one to mention Metroid in a conversation. Sounds strange, but true. Metroid Master 01:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I've already stated my point, I don't have much else to say. (If we keep this up our talk pages are going to become hot spots :D). Metroid Master 01:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well... I do like Metroid. To be honest, I don't know how this obsestion thing began. We should just stop all together. I got to go now, so bye. Metroid Master 01:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) For better or for worse? Hey Wonderwalrus, somthing big is happening here :O. Respond as soon as you see this. Metroid Master 20:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I was talking to Royboy and the guy that kept deleting the list. Nothing was directed at you. o.o; Great Mara 00:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Archive See the instructions I left on Master's talk. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) You have to take the template under my talkheader, put it on your talk (remove the links to archives 2-5 and change the first link to User talk:Wonderwalrus/Archive 1. Take all your messages and put them there. I'll do it for you if it still doesn't make sense. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC)